Unromantic Love
by theWanted123
Summary: Harry was utterly bored. And there was nothing in Professor Binns's class to entertain his mind. Ah, I forgot, pardon me, there was nothing, (actually, no one to be exact,) in Professor Binns's class, to entertain his mind, except for Hermione Granger. So it seemed Harry wasn't going to die of boredom today. And friends, trust me even being bored can get you advantages.


Hey fellas, How ya doin'? I hope you all are fine. And anyway I'm back. How exciting, right? Yeah, right. Whatever. So anyway this one-shot is set in fifth year, cause I'm reading the fifth book, again of course, these days. You can never get bored of Harry Potter, right? Yeah, I know everyone would agree with me to this. Soo lets get on with the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer :** I do not claim Harry Potter.

* * *

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."

― Neil Gaiman, _The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

* * *

Harry was bored. No, scratch that. He was _utterly_ bored. Well, it wasn't anything new, considering they were in Professor Binns's class and there was nothing to do. Harry tried everything he could think of to pass the damn time, tapping on the desk, humming a song, sleeping and etc. But he couldn't even sleep as it felt like a boring thing to do. And there was another half an hour to leave this freaking place. Harry mentally groaned.

He looked around the classroom. Ron was sleeping beside him. Neville was trying not to sleep. Seamus and Dean were laughing about something. Parvati and Lavender were gossiping while giggling like some mad school girls. Well, they _are_ mad school girls. Professor Binns was telling something about goblins and, ice cream? No one was listening to whatever the nonsense the ghost was blabbering about. No one, except for Hermione Granger, who was sitting on the right side of Harry. She was listening to the Professor and taking notes.

'_Aw man, she's cute._'

Harry watched her for a while. Suddenly he sat straight up as he got an idea to spend this half an hour without wasting it.

'_You are already wasting it. And you even have OWLs this year._' A voice like Hermione's whispered inside him.

He ignored the voice as he came up with a plan. Harry had recently found out that Hermione was the cutest when she was red in all her face. He just had to make her embarrassed.

Harry put his elbow on the desk and placed his head on his hand, in the way he could stare at her without any trouble. Then he stared at her. And when she started fidgeting uncomfortably, he knew she had noticed. He mentally laughed and a smirk crept up to his face.

Hermione saw from the corner of her left eye that Harry was staring at her, and smirking. She mentally groaned. It seemed he wasn't planning to look away any time sooner too. She fidgeted on her chair uneasily. She looked at Harry again, from the corner of her eye. He was wetting his lips. She mentally cursed. She knew that if this kept on going she would be the colour of Ron's hair by the end. Her heartbeat had increased and her cheeks were already burning.

'_It's working._' Thought Harry as his smirk got bigger. _'And now if only she would make that squealing sound that she makes whenever she's embarrassed. I should unbutton my shirt, that would definitely work.'_

'_You are so full of yourself.' _The voice which sounded so much like Hermione made an appearance again_._

However he decided against it as that would certainly attract unwanted attention.

So he placed his right hand on Hermione's left thigh. Hermione's heart, which was finally calm, again started racing, so loudly that she thought everyone in the room could hear it. She screamed in her head. She felt the warmth of his hand burning through the fabric of her skirt. Harry laughed inwardly.

'_You are such a psycho.'_ That Hermione-like voice whispered again.

Harry kept on ignoring the voice and squeezed Hermione's thigh. The said girl's heartbeat did a summersault.

Harry's own heat skipped a beat when she squealed and bit her lower lip to keep her mouth from making any more sounds, looking very, very cute.

'_Damn' _

Hermione gathered up all her courage and looked at Harry, trying to glare at him. But she failed miserably. She quickly turned away.

Harry's smirk got bigger and bigger, humanly possible bigger anyway. He took his hand from Hermione's thigh.

Hermione mentally cursed.

'_That idiot'_ she thought, already missing the warmth of his hand.

After a while a note was passed on to her. She looked at Harry from the corner of her eye, and read the note.

'**I love you with all my heart. – H' **It said.

Hermione's face changed colour like a traffic light and Harry admired the results. She looked at him and he quickly turned away. However Hermione did not miss the mischievous glint in those beautiful eyes of the said boy and his smirk.

'_So he's playing with me. Fine, I would do the same, and wipe that idiotic smirk away.'_

So Harry, who had turned away from Hermione, missed the determination filling her eyes.

When Harry finally decided it was safe to look at Hermione again, a folded paper was passed on to him. He looked at Hermione and she was pretending to be listening to Professor. Harry enfolded the folded note.

'**Don't lie, Harry. – Hr'**

Now that caught Harry off guard.

'_Lying? Does she really think that I was lying?'_

'**I'm not lying.'** He wrote his reply and passed the note to Hermione.

It was again at his side in a few seconds.

'**You are.'**

'**No, I'm not'**

'**Yes, you are.'**

'**How can you be so sure?'**

'**Anyone can tell that you're lying.'**

'**Jesus, I'm telling the truth, woman.'**

'**Liar.'**

Harry was getting frustrated.

'_Aw man, he's cute.' _Thought Hermione as she noticed Harry's face, which was getting red.

'**How can you say that?'**

'**Harry, no one can love with their whole heart.'**

'**I can and I do.'**

'**No, you can't. No one can love **_**with**_** their heart.'**

'**What the hell?'**

'**Language, Harry.'**

'**Are you kidding me?'**

'**No, I'm not. Harry, you can't love with the heart. It is used to pump blood only. No one can love or feel anything for that matter from the heart.'**

Harry looked shocked after reading it and looked at Hermione with a 'are you serious' look. There was a slight smirk on her face.

'_Oh, so she's playing along. Well, well, well, if that's what she wants, then bring it on, baby.'_

And thank god he knew a little Science unlike Ron.

The note was passed on to Hermione again.

'**Then, how about, 'I love you with all my brain'?'**

Hermione tried not to laugh.

'**That is so un-romantic.'**

'**I wasn't trying to be romantic.'**

'**Yeah, right.'**

'**I love you with all my heart, believe it.'**

'**Harry, I told you, no one can love with their heart.'**

'**I know, but that's the thing. No one can, but every cell in my heart, I mean every cell in my body is screaming I love you to you.'**

'_Now that sounded dirty.' _Thought Harry, embarrassed.

Hermione's thoughts were exactly the same, even though she felt so, so happy that she could dance right there. So needless to say her whole body went to a red, which could even make Ron's hair proud. Her heart was about to explode. She bit her lower lip, so hard.

"Oh, god, you're so adorable."

'Holy crap, did I say that aloud?' Harry cursed inwardly as Hermione turned to him with eyes as big as plates, and shaky lips.

'_Is he trying to kill me?' _she thought as she looked at Harry, whose whole face seemed to be burning.

"Oh, god, he's so hot." Whispered Hermione in a voice no one could hear.

"Oh, god, you two are so disgusting."

Both jumped at Ron's sleepy voice.

Harry hid his face in his hands. Hermione turned her whole body away from Ron, to hide herself from any more embarrassment.

However, to both Harry's and Hermione's relief Ron started sleeping again.

Now that Harry's utter boredom was gone, he was very embarrassed.

'_Ah, shit, I even touched her thigh, not that I didn't like it, I loved it, but, but she must be thinking I'm crazy.'_

Harry got more and more embarrassed as he started thinking about everything he said, no, wrote to her. However a part of him was relieved too as he finally confessed all those deep feelings within him.

'_Err, that was so unlike me. She must be thinking that I have gone completely nuts.'_

Then the bell rang, marking the end of the period.

Everyone in the class thanked god and ran out of the classroom, except for Harry as he decided to leave after everyone had gone because he was sure that his cheeks were still red, and Hermione.

When Hermione got up to leave, Harry lifted his head and looked up at her. She passed Harry's seat, suddenly stopped, turned around and faced Harry.

Both stared at each other for a while.

Hermione lifted her bag and hit Harry, on his head, hard, with it.

"Ouch, what the-"

Harry's eyes went wide as Hermione bent down and pressed her lips against him. However as he came to his senses and started kissing her back, she broke the kiss, shoved the _note_ in his face and ran away from the classroom, startling him.

Harry would've missed what was written on the other side of the paper, that wasn't used before, if it didn't fall down. He bent down to pick up the paper as he didn't want anyone to find and read it and then saw that something new was written on it in Hermione's beautiful handwriting.

A smile that would've given any fan girl a heart attack, that would've made any fan girl faint, a smile that would've lit up Hermione's whole world, made up to his face when he read it. He hid the paper between the pages of a text book, planning to place it inside his trunk when he got back to the dorm and he was determined never to lose it. He carefully put the book into his bag and stood up and left the classroom, grinning like a maniac, Hermione's words echoed in his head.

'**I love you too, with all my heart and brain and every cell in my body. –Hr'**

* * *

The End. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing this. And please be kind enough to leave a review, that expresses your exact feelings on this.

And I'm terribly sorry about the Grammar mistakes. Oh and I'm trying to find a good beta these days, so again please be kind enough to leave a tip about that too.


End file.
